runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
King John the Great
King John is the current ruler of Kandarin and has been on the throne for 12 years since 157 when his father Herculus II was killed at a battle at Brimhaven, Kandarin's only province in the Kingdom of Karamja. John married Lily of Rellekka in 156 when she was only 23 and they had a child, Crown Prince Christopher, but in 166 King John took his family and court on a large tour of the Empire when one of John's two strongholds, the Dark Warriors' Fortress, was attacked by the Pyramid Knights, a small group of knights at work to liberate Hermupha, which was consistent of the Wilderness and had been renamed in 160 and the Wilderness was made into the Kingdom of Hermupha by King Regnulals but in 163 John sent his legions in and they took the Kingdom making the Kandarin Empire. The Pyramid Knights killed John's wife and son during the attack, and John rallied all the troops there and chased the Knights back to a small shack in the deep Wilderness which is now infested with pirates and John's men took the leader captive and when he made it back to Ardougne they where hung outside West Ardougne palace. Since John has been king, he has lost a lot of power in his capital. He appointed his two cousins, Tyras and Lathas as 'Lord Protectors' over Ardougne while John was off campaigning in the Wilderness, but after a few months, a rivalry set in between them and when the King ordered Tyras to lead a campaign into the God Realm through the Underground Pass and capture it for the Empire, Lathas quickly hired large amounts of Mourners to take control for Lathas. Tyras has had to stop the campaign for the King in the God Realm. Now King John has removed Tyras from power as Lord Protector and is removing Lathas at the time of writing this. John has been a wonderful ruler in Kandarin and has certainly earned the title 'Great' with over half of Gielinor under John's control he has married his daughter Crown Princess Robyn to King Zalost of Misthalin and is the cousin of King Alexus of Asgarnia. His family name, Ardougnea, the name that his capital is named after now rules Asgarnia and also Karamja by marrying Queen Rebecca of Karamja. John's kingdom is Feldip Hills, Kandarin, Fremennik Province, Wilderness, Troll Country and Brimhaven all on world 82. This great Kingdom and Empire is a kingdom double the size of Zaros' great empire of the Second Age and borders Asgarnia by the white wall of Taverley right down to the wall at the Make-over-mage. Kandarin has been in existence since the Second Age with the same dynasty and has existed for 6,189 years roughly but all history of the middle of Kandarin's life has mostly been lost since the records where lost when the Great Library burnt to the ground in 1,897 of the Fourth Age. The name 'Kandarin' is supposedly meant 'Free lands' in an old Elven tongue from the occupation and tyranny of Zaros' evil Kingdom that fell only 20 years after Kandarin came into existence. A new book on the King's of Kandarin have been found in Yanille sheding light on forgtten monarchs! Dynasty of Kandarin Yuralo (the Creator) 1979 - 40 Second and Third Age Yuralo II 40 - 82 Robert I 82 - 125 Eric (the Iron) 125 - 158 Yuralo III 158 - 192 Robert II 192 - 250 Hermicinolus 250 - 289 Robert III 289 - 348 Petrunila 348 - 403 Hapul 403 - 454 Pablonac 454 - 492 Richiov I 492 - 530 Richiov II 530 - 574 Yuralo IV 574 - 621 Holus 621 - 673 Darvald I 673 - 702 Darvald II 702 - 741 Darvald III 741 - 748 Darvald IV 748 - 785 Holus 785 - 806 Velomac (the Longreigner) 806 - 869 Michalolu 869 - 890 Verlarcht I 890 - 936 Verlarcht II 936 - 972 Richiov III 972 - 1039 Jerimik 1039 - 1174 Remula 1174 - 1211 Chamoka 1211 - 1243 Richiov IV 1243 - 1287 Richiov V 1287 - 1302 Richiov VI 1302 - 1345 Richiov VII 1345 - 1381 Robert II 1381 - 1412 (Records lost during fire) Yuralo V 1789 - 1834 Fourth Age Edmund 1834 - 1882 Gurolf 1882 - 1924 Eric II 1924 - 1981 Yuralo VI 1981 - 2 Delroth 2 - 37 Narcil 37 - 69 Herculus I 69 - 107 Herculus II 107 - 157 John (the Great) 157 - (present day)